How to Love a Guy in 10 Days
by apple01
Summary: Brooke Davis is NY's Fashion Queen. Lucas Scott is one of America's most hottest writers. One girl. One guy. One night at a bar. Two bets. Loads of love, laughter, heartbreak, and drama. Brucas and Naley!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to start a new story as you can see. This is going to be my second story. It's called How to Love a Guy in 10 Days. It is loosely based on the movie How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. Except I'm going to change up the plot a bit and add some more stuff. The main character is going to be Brooke. Haley and Peyton will also be in it a lot, also. And of course, you have Lucas and Nathan, your favorite Tree Hill boys. Anyway, here's a summary. Please review if you want me to continue and are interested!**

**Summary: **

**Brooke Davis is a one of the most esteemed fashion designers at the top fashion agency, **_**Glamour**_**. She is known as New York's own fashion queen, friends with many of the top designers and models. Best friend Peyton Sawyer is the head of one of New York's hippest clubs, Casabala, while other best friend Haley James works as a columnist for **_**Seventeen**_** magazine. Haley seems to have the worst luck getting over guys, especially one guy: her one year old ex-boyfriend who cheated on her with her sister. Ever since then, she has been extra-clingy, which has just made guys dump her rather than date her.**

**Lucas Scott is Mr. Bestseller, author of two famous books and one of America's hottest bachelors. His brother, Nathan, is a basketball hottie, Mr. New York Knicks Player himself.**

**One night at a bar can change the lives of these five people. Two bets. Two couples. And a big fat rollercoaster of romance, laughter, heartbreak, and love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm really glad a lot of you are interested in my new story! You don't know how happy I am. For those of you that don't know, I have another story still in progress, That Fateful Night. It's a Brathan and if you guys like Brathan I suggest you read it. Since I got a lot of reviews just for the introduction, I decided to update today. Here's Chapter 1. It is mostly an overall introduction/background of the three girls (Brooke, Haley, and Peyton). It helps build the foundation. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please R&R afterwards: )**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_"A friend is a hand that is always holding yours, no matter how close or far apart you may be. A friend is someone who is always there and will always, always care. A friend is a feeling of forever in the heart," – Anonymous._

****

_**3:00 AM**_

Brooke Davis woke up to what sounded like a dying animal. She groaned when she realized that the "dying animal" was really her best friend Haley James crying her soul out. There was only one thing that could make Haley cry this much at 3 AM in the morning: a guy. More like a guy that probably dumped, rejected, or used her. Haley really didn't know how to pick them. For example, last week, she decided to hit on a mid-twenty year old guy who turned out to be married to a pregnant girl. Yeah, definitely not good at picking them. There was only one solution to this mess: cookie dough ice cream, a box of Kleenex, and old reruns of _Friends_. Or at least that's what worked for the past five month. Five months after Mr. Chris Sleezbag Keller cheated on her with no other than her sister, Taylor. Yes, that's how it rolled in New York. On problem closed, another opened. Time for Super Brooke to take action.

"Hey Hales….you ok, hun?" Brooke said as she made her way next to Haley on the couch.

"Fe kkumpfed fe…" And then she busted out into another cascade of tears.

Brooke comforted her friend, half of her sympathizing, half of her wanting to punch the living heck out of the jerk that did this. Yeah, if there was one thing Brooke Davis had learned it was that all guys were jerks.

"Cookie dough or Cookies and Cream?"

"Fuoofie fough."

"One carton of cookie dough ice cream coming right up."

Yes, this is how it rolled.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**6:00 AM**_

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

Brooke hopped to the door, trying to maneuver her new Jimmy Choo pumps on her feet. She was dressed head to toe like a fashion pro, from her new white Gucci dress shirt to her black Chanel pencil skirt, her long curly brunette hair pulled back in a diamond barrette. She looked like she jumped out of the cover of _Vogue_. She was hot, and she knew it. Finally, she opened her apartment door, revealing her other best friend Peyton Sawyer, a latte in each hand.

"How bad?" Peyton said as she walked into the spacious living room, handing Brooke a latte on her way in.

"Ehh….well she was crying for one hour, finally quieted down after three episodes, two boxes of tissues, and one carton of ice cream. I would say about a six, ten being the worse."

Peyton rolled her eyes. She loved Haley. She really did. But sometimes that girl could piss her off, especially when it came to her lame-o dates. Haley was a great girl. She just threw herself at the wrong guys. Constantly. She deserved much better than some loser off the street, and it was about time she realized it.

"Who was it this time?"

"Umm…some guy named…Peter Howe? I don't know. He's some accountant."

"Didn't she ever learn anything from Dylan? Accountants equal idiots. Duh, that's like the number one rule in Dummies for Dating!" Throwing up her hands, Peyton groaned. Sometimes she just wanted to shake some sense into that girl!

"It's not her fault. He seemed like a good guy, and he wasn't that bad looking either. She wanted someone serious and he just couldn't give that. If you want to blame someone blame Chris."

Keller. Yes, Mr. Eternal Jackass. "Remind me to kick his ass when I die."

"Gasp Have you found a way into Hell?" Brooke mocked shock, her hand flying to her heart.

Peyton chuckled, but her laugher was cut short at the sound of sobbing.

Both girls looked at each other. "Haley."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**6:30 AM**_

"I really thought he was a good guy, you know? He seemed so sweet and caring and we could carry on a decent conversation! And then….and then….he just broke up with me" Another sob escaped from Haley James as she was telling her two best friends her story. "He said I was too clingy. I'm not too clingy!...Am I?"

"No!" Brooke exclaimed. "Of course not Hales! That guy's an idiot…he doesn't know what he is missing."

"Yeah Hales, he was a loser anyway. Just forget about him. Come on, if you hurry up, we can make a stop to Baldacci's and get some muffins before you have to go to work. And I know how much you love their chocolate chip muffins," Peyton coaxed.

"Omg! Work! I have to go to work in thirty minutes! Omg! What am I going to do?!" She started freaking out, yesterday's guy totally forgotten.

Brooke smiled. "Hun, that's why I'm here. Go put on your dark green Versace dress you got the other day when we went shopping. Oh! And don't forget your green mules with the glittery bows on the sides. You can borrow my purse, the glittery one, to match. Then put on some make-up, leave your hair down and wavy and you my friend will be all set for work."

Haley just gawked at her. Even after all these years, she still couldn't digest how Brooke could figure all that out in just one second. To her, it seemed harder than Calculus. And Calculus was HARD.

"Haley, you gawking won't get us anywhere so close your mouth and hurry up! You have fifteen minutes! And I'm freakin hungry!!"

Brooke's command sure did get her moving. If she wasn't so involved with fashion, Brooke Davis would make the perfect military commander. Her flawless beauty and cute dimples led people to think of her as America's Sweetheart, but deep down inside, Brooke was as stubborn as it got. She _always_ got whatever she wanted. Or at least almost everything that she wanted. There was one thing that Brooke Davis still hadn't found, the one thing she used to dream about everyday as a little girl: true love.

Twenty minutes later, all three girls emerged from Baldacci's, all prim and proper with a muffin in hand. With a wave, they each got in a different cab, all heading to their separate destinations, ready to conquer the day ahead.

Yup, this is how these three girls rolled. Welcome to New York!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter 1! Yay! I hope everyone liked it! Next Chapter Boys!**

**Please R&R!!! I love new ideas/suggestions/comments/ etc. And I don't mind if you write some constructive criticism either. Thanks!**

**Hope everyone has an awesome day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I've been pretty sick. I think it's the weather or something but I'm better now so I decided to update. Thank you for all the reviews! I love that so many people are interested. In response to some of your questions…**

**Nikki: **Yeah, Haley is just going through a tough time so she may seem annoying but hopefully she won't when her character progresses. Sorry if you want to smack her!

**Brucas333: **I'll try to make my updates longer after this chapter. I just wanted the first few chapters to be like an introduction of the characters, but when the real story starts, I'll try to make the chapters longer.

**BrOoKe DaViS23****dancefever0234, lanenapr252005, hoeoverbros, scottbrotherslvr524, Nathanlvr23, bella, BrookeandLucas, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, bornagainbrucasfan: **Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate that you take your time and write me. Hope you like Chapter 3!

**Anyway, Here's Chapter 2. It's about Nathan and Lucas, so hope you like it. Enjoy: )**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_The man who does not __work__ for the love of __work__ but only for money is not likely to make money nor find much __fun__ in life.__" –__Charles M. Schwab_

_**3:00 AM**_

The house was dark. All the rooms void of light except for one. In that one room, there was a glow radiating from a tableside lamp. In a chair sat a twenty-four year old man. A mop of shaggy dirty blonde hair covered his head, falling slightly over his intense sapphire blue eyes. His strong hands moved across the bottom of a sheet a paper, forming words one by one. All of a sudden, his hands stopped and his eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the paper. And just like that he crumpled the paper which he had spent the last two hours trying to write. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Why was it so hard to think of something to write about? It was like his spark was dead, like the weeping willow across the street. Sighing loudly, he turned around he threw the wad of paper. It arched into the air and Woosh! landed perfectly into the wastebasket, joining the twenty-six other crumpled sheets from that very night. Welcome to the life of Lucas Scott.

The club was loud, the latest rap song blaring from the speakers. More than one hundred people were crowded in that little room, most grinding their bodies on the dance floor. In a corner stood a twenty-four year old raven haired man. His mysterious azure eyes traveled across the room, searching for a woman of his liking. Finally they stopped at the sight of a skanky red head at the bar. She looked quite easy. His signature smirk formed on his face as he downed a shot of vodka, it producing a burning sensation down this throat. He quickly made his way to her, taking time to flirt his way into her heart. After what seemed like a mere five minutes, he picked up her hand and led her to the back of the club, his million dollar smile plastered on his face. Guess he wasn't just scoring baskets on the court today. Welcome to the life of Nathan Scott.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**6:00 AM**_

Lucas made his way downstairs, yawning out loud as he entered the kitchen, but then stopped in tracks at the sight in front of him. There standing in the kitchen was his brother Nathan. Working efficiently making pancake batter. In an apron. Lucas started laughing loudly drawing the attention from the other.

"Shut up before I punch that dumb grin off of your face."

"Nice apron. Wow who would've thought? Knicks player to Betty Crocker in one night! Ha!"

Nathan glared at his brother but he knew his news was going to wipe that smirk right off of his face.

"Actually, we have guests for breakfast."

"Who?"

"Mom and Dad."

Lucas' smile fell immediately. Karen and Dan Scott. Just Perfect.

"What?! Why the fuck is _he_ coming here?" He didn't have a problem with Karen. Just _him._

"Awe, does Lukey not want to see Daddy Dearest?" Nathan said in a baby voice, mocking the man standing ahead of him.

It was Lucas' turn to glare. Dan Scott was the biggest ass in America. He was only nice when one and only one topic came up: basketball. The one thing Lucas gave up to achieve his dreams. In high school, both boys were stars of the basketball team, co-captains of the Tree Hill Ravens. Dan had always wanted his boys to play NBA basketball, but when Lucas decided to become a writer instead, his father wasn't very supportive. It had only been till recently that Dan Scott had lightened up in that area. Now, Lucas faced a totally different problem: girls. Of course he had girlfriends. Come on, you're talking to America's hottest bachelor, ranking higher than even his brother. He could get practically any girl he wanted. But did he have the _time_ for a long lasting committing relationship? Heck no.

"Shut it, Nate. Geez this sucks. Why do they have to be coming to New York now?"

"Something about attending a friend's party tonight. It's supposed to be at Casabala so it should be pretty badass. We're invited too."

"Great." He said sarcastically. "I have more important things to worry about than going to some idiot's party."

"Luke, man, maybe you need a break. You've been trying to work on that book for God knows how long. It's been forever since you've gone out and had fun. One party won't kill you. Live a little." Lucas rolled his eyes. "And just think, maybe you will find your 'inspiration' at the club. And if not, then there will be tons of hot ladies to choose from," he said with a smirk.

"Are women the only thing you think about?"

"Umm…hello? You're forgetting basketball. But women are pretty high up there…did I tell you about that girl last night? Her name was Kate or Kelly or maybe it was Kasey? I don't know; all I remember was that she was hot!" The death glare shooting from his brother's eyes made him quickly switch topics. "But, that reminds me, you want to go play some ball before Satan and Mom come over?"

"Why not? I mean after he leaves I'll probably be dead from lectures." He scornfully laughed then shook his head, making his way out of the room to change.

Nathan stared at his retreating figure. He knew the unfinished book sitting on top of his computer desk was killing him inside. But still, sometimes the guy just needed to party!

Nathan sighed loudly. "Drama, Drama, Drama."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**6:30 AM**_

Ding! Ding!

Lucas looked at the clock as he leaned back against the plush leather sofa, reading the magazine that had been brought to his doorstep earlier that day, one that his face had grazed the cover of many times. The Devil had arrived. And of course Mom.

"You answering the door or are you just going to keep them outside?" Nathan screamed from the kitchen, finishing the breakfast he had started.

"Can I choose the latter?"

Ding! Ding!

Nathan chuckled. "Dude, just open the door before they break it down."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Fine fine fine, Betty Crocker, don't have a heart attack."

He heard a faint _Asshole_ in the background as he headed towards the door, chuckling slightly.

_Time to face reality._ He slowly opened the front door, revealing a middle aged man and women both with overly-cheery smiles, both rushing inside without waiting for an approval.

"So, Lucas, how's the love life?" Dan started.

Lucas sighed. This was going to be a long day. Welcome to New York!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter 2! Hope everyone liked it!! Next Chapter: The Party!**

**Please R&R!!! I like the reviews because I get to know how many people are reading and the more people, the sooner I'll try to update. Thanks!**

**Hope you have an marvelous day!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm glad a lot of you are liking the story so far! Thank you for all your reviews! **

**One of you asked about Lucas and Nathan's background. They are full brothers, twins actually. Lucas was born first so he's the 'big brother' per say. Dan and Karen are their full parents. There is no Deb, Keith, etc. They are both twenty-four. The girls are all long time friends, but are not related in anyway. Brooke and Haley are twenty-three and Peyton is twenty-four. **

**Now, here's Chapter 3. I was going to have it go directly to the party, but I decided to write a fun chapter with them all getting ready to go and stuff. Hope you guys don't mind. Enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_True __**friendship**__**multiplies**__ the __**good**__ in life and __**divides**__ its __**evils**__**Strive**__ to have __**friends**__, for life __**without**__**friends**__ is like life on a desert __**island**__…to find __**one**__ real __**friend**__ in a lifetime is good __**fortune**__; to __**keep**__ him is a __**blessing**__," –Baltasar Gracian_

"_A __**quarrel**__ between __**friends**__, when made up, __**adds**__ a new tie to __**friendship**__, as experience shows that the callosity formed around a __**broken**__ bone makes it __**stronger**__ than before," –Sir Francis de Sales_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke Penelope Davis, get your fat ass down here!!" Peyton screamed from the living room of her parents' mansion, calling her friend for the hundredth time. The three of them had decided to meet up at Peyton's after work.

Brooke gracefully walked down the stairs, taking her time to pause at the bottom of the staircase, just to piss off her best friend.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, were you calling me?" she asked innocently.

Peyton shot daggers at her. "Awe, is bitch being a Brooke?" Sarcasm was definitely a Sawyer specialty.

Haley chuckled loudly as she joined the group from going to the kitchen, a glass of lemonade in her right hand.

"Wow, I leave for five seconds and you two are already at each other's throats. Chill cheetahs."

"Shut it, James. Peyton, over here, is just jealous that I got invited to Caitilin Ann Percy's party." Brooke leisurely brushed back her hair and smirked at her curly blonde friend.

Peyton looked on incredulously. Was she that dense? "It's at my damn club!! Why the fuck would I be jealous? I'm already going to the damn party!"

Brooke started laughing and stuck her tongue out at Haley. "Hmm…a little birdie owes me ten bucks…"

Haley rolled her eyes and handed her the crisp bill.

"Hah!" the brunette exclaimed as she snatched her newly attained money.

"Wow, wait, why do you owe her ten bucks?" Peyton asked confused.

"Well, Haley over here, bet that I couldn't piss you off by the time she came back from the kitchen. And of course, I never back down out of a bet, so here you are, pissed off, and here I am with ten bucks." Brooke was now grinning like a Cheshire cat while both her friends glared right back at her, definitely not impressed. "Come on girls! What are you waiting for? We have a party to get ready for!"

"Party my ass," Peyton muttered as she trudged along.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So what am I wearing to this thing?" Nathan asked for the millionth time, still confused.

"Nate, man, I know that the outrageous amount of alcohol you drank last night has permanently damaged your thinking, but are you really that slow?" Lucas inquired sarcastically.

Nathan just glared at him. His brother was an ass. _Writers…no consideration, _he thought.

"We are going to a club. Wear clothes that are appropriate for a club…do I need to get Mom to come upstairs and pick out an outfit for you? You know what she did when you were…" Lucas mock contemplated, "oh yeah, five! Geez, dude, relax."

"You're one to talk. If I remember clearly, someone cough Lucas cough was freaking out when I told him that our parents were coming over."

"I wasn't freaking out! I was just…angered. You know how much I hate Dan."

"And I don't? Dude, that guy almost killed me in high school with all his dumb basketball workouts. Believe me, I hate that he's here as much as you do. I just don't openly show it." He pointedly looked at his brother who shrugged innocently.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, little brother. All I know is that I am going to have fun tonight. I'm going to forget about Dan, my book, life and go out and have some fun."

"That's what I'm talking about!!" Nathan slapped his brother on the back, glad that he got over his depressed broody stage from that morning. "Let's go meet some girls." He started walking towards the door.

"Umm...Nate?" Nathan stopped at the doorframe and looked back at his hesitant brother.

"Yeah?"

"Before you go out and 'score' per say, you might want to put on some clothes."

Nathan looked down at himself in a t-shirt and boxers. "Uh, yeah…that probably would be good."

Lucas chuckled as he walked towards his brother's previously occupied spot. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhh…what do I wear again?"

Lucas just rolled his eyes and sighed. What he would kill for to have a _smart_ brother.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"White or black?"

"Hmm…I'd go for the black?"

"No, I like the white."

"It looks too sluttish. You don't want to look like you just shopped at Slut Barn USA."

"But she always wears black! It's so depressing!"

"No, its not! It's chic! Hello? Fashion designer speaking right here!"

There, in Peyton's bedroom, stood the three girls, Peyton standing in her robe with two dresses spread out on her bed, Haley and Brooke arguing on what dress their blonde friend should wear.

"Brooke, the white dress is way hotter! You can never go wrong in white."

"Um…correction, yes you can. Aka, a funeral. You never can go wrong in _black_. Didn't you watch _The Breakfast Club_? Audrey Hepburn sure didn't go wrong!"

_Okay, that's it,_ Peyton thought. "Okay, enough, you two! God, you are acting like five year olds! I'm not wearing either! I'm going to wear…" she glanced around the room trying to find a dress, "…that yellow one!"

"Eww!" Both Haley and Brooke replied, staring at the pale yellow frilly dress.

"Wow, you two finally agreed on something," sarcasm dripping from each word.

The girls looked at each other guiltily. "Peyt, which one do _you_ like? The black or the white?" Haley asked calmly.

"Truthfully, I don't like either. No offense, Hales, but that white one looks like it was once worn by Anna Nicole Smith on the cover of _Playboy_. And Brooke, that black one is only suited for a funeral procession and by the looks of it, I'm not dying! I'm just going to wear the dress that _I_ originally decided on. The _red_ one," she said as she snatched the red silk strapless dress hanging in her closet, making her way out of the room to change.

There was an awkward silence between the two that remained. Peyton sure did shut them up. Brooke made her way to the door, just in case Peyton needed help getting zipped up or anything. But she didn't leave without throwing out her last thought.

"The black one was still hotter." Then she left before Haley could retort back. Brooke Davis _always_ said the last word.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas stood in front of the mirror, complimenting himself for having cleaned up so nicely. He was dressed in nice black pants and a dark blue buttoned up shirt that brought out his eyes. He looked pretty damn hot, probably destined to be the eye candy of every single girl in the club.

There was a small knock at the door.

"Come in."

In walked no other than Karen Scott. "Hi sweetie."

"Hey Mom," he said as he enveloped his mom in a tight hug. All through high school, when Dan was the eternal ass, Karen had always been the kindred caretaker. She was there cheering the boys at the games, the one who sat beside Lucas everyday when he was in a coma, and was the rock of Nathan after his long time girlfriend, Ali, died in a car crash.

"How are you doing, Luke?"

"Good, I guess….life's just been a bit stressful lately."

Karen smiled at her son, knowing exactly the cause of his unrest. "Your book?"

He sighed. "Yah, the book. I don't know…the first two came so easily to me. This third one…I just can't start writing for some reason. I don't know what to write about! My inspiration is like…"

"Gone? Don't worry about it, Luke. It'll come to you in the last way you'll expect it. There will be something or someone that will ignite something in your brain and that writer's block of yours will instantly die after that. It takes time, my son."

He snickered. "Time…yeah I don't really think I can be patient any longer."

"Well try. It's the least you can do. Anyway, how's Nathan doing?"

Lucas grimaced. Nathan was a rocky subject between the two. After Ali died, he started hiding the pain using alcohol and girls. One night stands became frequent and the hangovers became repetitive. It was a big surprise that Nathan's basketball career was extremely good despite his internal problems. Lucas thought he needed help, but Karen disagreed, saying that it took time to heal one's heart. Discussing Nathan usually ended up in an argument for the two, so he was rarely discussed.

"He's the same. Showing no improvement unless you add turning into Betty Crocker onto the list."

"My poor baby. Like I said, it takes time, Luke. And your brother needs tons of that."

"Yeah, I guess. I just hope that its sooner rather than later."

"Me too. Now, come on. We have a party to attend."

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Thank You," he said as he smiled at her.

She just smiled back and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Mother and son made their way to the living room but then suddenly out of nowhere, Karen stopped.

"Wow, wait. What do you mean Nathan is turning into Betty Crocker?"

Lucas laughed. "Nothing, Mom. Just nothing."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke Davis stared at herself in the mirror and twirled around, admiring her newly designed dress. It was a long silk lavender low-cut halter gown. There was a thin black band where the cut ended that tied in the back. Her long hair had been curled and let to flow over her shoulders, giving her a sexy but angelic look.

A loud whistling broke Brooke out of her trance. She turned around to find Haley smiling up at her.

"Someone looks hot!"

Brooke gave a low bow, imitating the princes from the many fairy tales she had read as a child. "Thank you, my lady." She giggled as she straightened up again. "That dress looks bitching on you, Hales! Green is definitely your color."

Haley gave Brooke a full 360. She was dressed in an off-the-shoulder dark emerald dress with matching stilettos. Her hair had been put up, a few strands falling around her face. She looked like a totally different person. An onlooker wouldn't believe that this same girl was the one that was crying her heart out at 3:00 AM that same morning because she was dumped by a guy.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Peyton asked as she joined her friends. She was wearing a strapless red dress that fell to her knees. Her hair was straightened and primed. She like the other girls looked quite ravishing.

"Wow, Sawyer…someone's cleaned up nicely for once," Haley joked.

"The red actually looks good on you, although…the black would've looked better."

Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke's comment. She seriously wasn't going to let that go. Brooke Davis was one stubborn woman. Haley giggled.

"Come on, girlies, let's hit the road. We have a club ready to be partied up. Casabala, here we come!"

Brooke Davis laughed as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door, unaware that a lot was in store for her that night.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas Scott opened the door to his brother's Porsche and got in. He starred up at the sky as he waited for the rest of his family. Looking up at the stars, he could've sworn that a group of them formed a heart. Chuckling slightly, he started the engine, unaware that a lot was in store for him that night.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter 3! Next Chapter: The Party, the Bet, and the Meeting.**

**Please R&R! ****I love new ideas/suggestions/comments/ etc. And I don't mind if you write some constructive criticism either. Thanks!**

**Hope everyone has an awesome Labor Day Weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Wow…I get 12 reviews in one weekend! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Since you guys commented so quickly, I decided to update again! Here's Chapter 4. The girl and boys both proposition their respective bets and they have fun at the party. A disclaimer…Haley may come off as a total annoying bitch who you just want to slap in the face and I'm sorry for that. Her character will change later, I promise. She's just in an odd stage of her life. I'm glad that you guys are interested and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me. Enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Some girls get swept up in the lifestyle― clubbing and partying with celebrities. You can't live your life like that, though. It's fake."_ –Gemma Ward

"_Love is like swallowing hot chocolate before it has cooled off. It takes you by surprise at first, but keeps you warm for a long time."_ –Anonymous

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Casabala was filled with tons of people, all glitzed and glamoured, from famed business billionaires to chic vivacious bartenders. It was one hell of a night. Lucas Scott entered the party with his family at his side. They were instantly greeted by Caitilin Ann Percy, the party host.

"Oh my god! Karen! You look lovely! And Dan! My, my look at you, handsome," she winked at the older man in a way that made both Nathan and Lucas want to puke. "Nathan! Lucas! You guys have grown up so well! I haven't seen you since high school. I heard both of you have done so well with yourselves. Ah! Come in, come in. The party has just started. Oh here, Karen, Dan, let me introduce you to Don Mitchell, one of the new associates for my company." She instantly dragged them away, leaving Lucas and Nathan standing near the bar.

"Let's go get a drink," Lucas suggested.

"What can I get you?" a young raven haired girl asked.

"A beer for each of us please." He turned back around to face his brother as the girl hurried to get his request. "So…Mom's friend was…."

"Totally hitting on Dan?" Nathan said with a disgusted look on his face. "I felt like gagging right there."

"Same here. The sight was….oh screw this, can we get two shots? I need to permanently drown this memory."

"Vodka would be good," Nathan suggested, still utterly repulsed by the fact that someone would actually be turned on by _Dan_. He picked up his shot and clicked glasses with his brother. "To erasing the past…"

"…and all memories of Dan."

They drank.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ah! Look at it! Peyt, it looks awesome!" Brooke shrieked.

"I know, right?" Peyton said as she looked around at her club. She had done well for herself, starting up this place at a mere age of eighteen, of course with her parents' help.

"I totally agree with Brooke. This place looks amazing. You should be proud of yourself, Peyt," Haley complimented.

"Awe, thanks guys! I love you!"

"We love you too! Group hug!" All three girls embraced one another, not caring that they were probably crushing their luxurious dresses.

As they untangled themselves, they were welcomed by no other than Caitilin Percy.

"Peyton! Brooke!" she exclaimed, totally ignoring Haley, who was scoffing at the side. "You two look just gorgeous! And so does your…friend. Peyton, thank you so much for letting me use this place…it is absolutely marvelous…I still cannot believe you created all this!"

"Thanks, Caitilin. It's really good to see you, too."

"Oh, and Brooke! Sweetheart, you are going to make all the guys drool in that dress of yours. I presume you made it?"

"Yes, I did. Your dress is practically stunning too, Cait. Is it Gucci?"

"One and only. You guys enjoy the party. I'll see you later!" She gave Brooke and Peyton each an air kiss, again totally ignoring a pissed off Haley.

"God, what a bitch!" Haley exclaimed. "I mean, hello? I'm standing right here! No need to totally ignore me."

Brooke and Peyt stifled giggles at their frowning friend. A pissed off Haley was always funny.

"Yes, she did seem out of line…but what can I say? That's Caitilin Percy for you. She's always been a true bitch." Brooke explained.

"Unless you're rich…she always did like my parents…" Peyton started thinking.

Haley needed a drink. She came here for a good night and she was already letting one lady ruin it. She was too stubborn to let that happen. "Let's go get a table…I want something to drink."

The other two followed suit, later ordering three Cosmos.

"To bitchy rich women…" Haley started.

"…looking hot…" Brooke added.

"…and getting laid." Peyton finished.

They drank.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey, Luke, the bartender is staring at you…she is totally checking you out," Nathan said as he subtly scrutinized the girl behind the counter.

"What?" Lucas looked at him like he was crazy. That girl looked like she was six years younger than him.

"I'm serious…she has that 'I want to fuck his brains out' look on his face. You should totally take her up on that offer."

Lucas rolled his eyes, having had enough of his brother. "Why don't you do it for me? That seems to be the only thing you know how to do these days." After those words came out, though, he instantly regretted it.

"Excuse me?" Nathan looked him straight in the eye, appalled and irate.

"Come on, Nate. I didn't mean it like that."

"Umm…it sure as hell seemed like it! What the fuck is your problem?"

Lucas was now ticked off. "What the fuck is my problem? Hmm…let me see. My brother is acting like a total dick getting drunk and hooking up twenty four seven because he can't seem to move on from his dead girlfriend!" He knew it was low bringing Ali into all this but right now, he didn't give a damn.

"What, you think its easy to fall in love again after your damn girlfriend of five years gets in a car crash and dies the night that you were fucking going to propose to her?!" Word after word, Nathan's voice kept on rising till he was practically screaming in Lucas' face.

Seeing the hurt look on his brother's face, Lucas tried to calm him down. "Nate, man, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have brought Ali up. I just think that maybe you should try to move on. It's been two years man."

"Are you really that dense? Do you really think it's that easy to fall in love, Lucas?"

"Well, it may be if you actually tried."

"Ha! Fine. If you think it's so easy, I'd love to see _you_ give it a shot."

"Huh?"

"If you think getting someone to love you is so easy, I would love to see you try. I bet that you can't make a girl fall in love with you in ten days."

"Are you seriously betting on this?"

"Yeah, I am. What? Are you suddenly feeling chicken?"

Lucas smirked. He never ever said no to a bet. And, if he won, which he would, maybe he could actually show his brother that taking a chance again wouldn't be too bad.

"Little brother, you got yourself a deal."

Before Nathan could comment back, Karen came up to them and hauled them off to meet some of her old friends, the bet still fresh in each of their minds.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Omg! Girls, look at that guy in the corner with the white shirt on. He's so hot! I'm going to go talk to him. He looks single," Haley stood up to go leave but was pulled back by Brooke.

"Maybe you should give it a rest with the guys, Hales."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you've been hurt so much lately…it was just this morning that you were crying your eyes out. Maybe you should lay low of guys for a few weeks, and stop throwing yourself onto them."

The offended and furious look on Haley's face told Brooke that she definitely hadn't said the right thing.

"Are you saying that I'm some kind of whore? That I throw myself onto every single guy because I'm some desperate puppy?" she inquired, venom dripping from each word.

Peyton could sense an argument brewing and it didn't look pretty. "Hales, I think Brooke meant it as advice…she's just looking out for you."

"Shut it, Peyton. Nobody was asking for your input. Why don't you just mind your own damn business and go start another club or something?!"

Peyton held up both of her hands like she was surrendering. She gave Brooke a look that said 'I'm sorry I can't help you but good luck with that.' Brooke grimaced. She knew Haley was the devil in disguise when she got royally pissed off. And Brooke had done just that.

"Haley, I know you got really hurt by Chris and you're trying to heal your heart by trying to find love, but maybe it would be a good idea to just sit back and let love come to _you_ instead of trying to find it."

"No offense, Brooke. You may be the expert when it comes to clothes and fashion but you definitely don't know anything about love. I don't see _you_ having a boyfriend. It takes time and you actually have to work at it. If you don't try then you're going to end up like that woman who lives all alone with a hundred cats. So, don't sit there and give me some bull about how to find the 'love of my life.'"

"Actually, Hales, it wouldn't be so hard if you just let fate takes its course instead of intervening at every possible moment!" Brooke was seriously annoyed that Haley couldn't use her brain for once in her life when it came to guys.

"Oh, you think making a guy love you is so easy, Brooke? I'd love to see you try!" Haley exclaimed, throwing up her hands in the air.

"What?" Brooke was startled by her sudden proposition.

"You heard me. I bet that you can't make a guy fall in love with you in ten days!"

"Why ten days?" Peyton interjected, finally having enough of being silent.

"Seven is too little, fourteen is too much. It's right in the middle. So what do you say, Brooke?"

Brooke stared at her friend and smirked. She never backed out of a bet, especially one as yummy as this. "You got yourself a deal, James."

"Whoa, wait, are you two sure about this? I mean come on, Brooke. You haven't even thought about it. Just because Haley is psychotic doesn't mean you have to go throw yourself at a random guy!"

"Hey, I'm not psychotic!" Both girls ignored her and continued on.

"I'm serious. I mean, come on, Peyt? What harm could it do? It's just a bet."

"I don't know…I just have a feeling that this isn't going to end peacefully, but…if you want to, go ahead."

"Yay!" Brooke leaned over and hugged her friend, glad that she finally gave in. "So, who is my victim going to be? Make sure he's a little bit hot, I mean come on. I'm Brooke Davis! I need a hot guy to seduce." Peyton laughed. Brooke was crazy.

Haley looked around…_Nope, too fat…Nope, too skinny…Nope, he looks like he's a drag queen…Whoa wait!_ Her eyes stopped as they spotted a tall, attractive blonde sitting at a table, chatting with some people. Haley smirked, knowing that after she proposed this guy, Brooke would definitely back out. This bet was going to be good.

"I found yours truly, Brooke."

"Ouu! Who is he?"

"Look to your right. The guy talking to Jenny Sharp. The tall blonde. That, my friend, is your guy."

Both Peyton and Brooke jerked their heads to the side and looked around. But both suddenly stopped and starred in horror and shock as the realized who Haley was referring to.

"No way!" Peyton exclaimed. "No f'ing way!"

"What?" Haley asked innocently, a smile threatening to break onto her face.

"Haley, are you insane?!?!" Peyton cried. "Do you know who that is??!"

"I know exactly who that is. Brooke said I could choose anyone so I decided to choose someone who would spice things up."

"Spice things up?! If you want to spice things up go pick some hot college kid. But Lucas Scott?!?! He's like a freakin millionaire! You can't go fuck a millionaire! And not to mention one of the most famous writers…the paparazzi is going to be all over them! No, definitely not! Brooke's definitely not seducing that guy!"

Recovering from her moment of silence, Brooke finally spoke up. "Done."

"What?!?!" Peyton screamed.

"I said done. In ten days, Lucas Scott will be in love with me…be ready to loose, Hales." Brooke smirked as she got up from the table and made her way to the bar, in need of a stronger drink, leaving a furious Peyton and a baffled Haley.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Finally, the annoying blonde of Karen's left the table, leaving Nathan and Lucas alone once again.

"So, since you said yes to the bet, I thought that it would only be fair if we chose a girl right here, right now, in the club," Nathan spoke up.

Lucas gave his brother a sideways glance. "And how to you propose we do so?"

"Pick a number. I will count off the girls, starting at the right side of the bar, and the one that the number lands on is your lucky girl."

Lucas thought about this idea. It had an upside and a downside. Upside: Most of the girls at this club were hot, and many of them rich, so the idea of Lucas being a millionaire writer wouldn't knock them into shock. Downside: Some of these girls were total whores. I mean, TOTAL whores, dressed in the most revealing dresses and flirting with any guy in sight…similar to Caitilin and Dan earlier. He could either A) take Nathan up on his offer and pray to God that he got someone good or B) think of another solution in the next thirty seconds. He chose A).

"Fine…girl number…" He closed his eyes and finally decided on his lucky number, "…three."

He opened his eyes, finding Nathan counting away, pointing his finger at each girl. The right side of the bar was mostly filled with a group of men with one girl scattered in between.

"There's girl number one…"

Then he pointed to the raven colored bartender who was next in line.

"There's girl number two. Ahh, such a shame that you were one off from being with Miss. Hottie over there…" Lucas just rolled his eyes, but inside he was extremely nervous at who the next person would be, the girl who was supposed to fall in love with him, his bet girl.

Nathan's finger skipped over two men talking on their cell phones and landed on a brunette approaching the bar. She had long curly chocolate brown hair that reached her mid-back. Her dress fit her frame perfectly, emphasizing the curves and dipping dangerously low but leaving some room for one's imagination. Her head suddenly turned around, as if she knew the two boys were watching her. Immediately, Lucas' throat choked up as he realized who he was staring at. Nathan, too, had a flabbergasted look on his face, not expecting his brother's choice to be someone famous.

"Nate…you can't expect me to actually…not her…"

Nathan used his brother's weakness as his strength. "A bet is a bet big brother. You can either accept it or back down now."

"But Brooke Davis?! The fashion designer?"

"Come on, what can it hurt? I mean it's not like she's ugly or anything." _No, she is definitely the farthest thing from ugly_, Lucas thought. _But she is a notorious partier and a fashion designer…how the heck could he relate to a _fashion designer_? What do they talk about…clothes? A bet's a bet though and this may be the only way to knock some sense into Nathan. Plus, it'll be fun. And like Nathan said, what harm could it do? It's just a bet. It'll be over in 10 days._

"Fine."

"What?" Nathan asked again, not knowing if he heard him correctly.

"I said fine. In ten days, Brooke Davis will be in love with me. Be ready to lose, Nate…" Lucas chuckled as he got out of his seat, making his way to the lovely lady at the bar.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter 4! Next Chapter: Brucas Talks!**

**Please R&R! I love new ideas/suggestions/comments/ etc. And I don't mind if you write some constructive criticism either. Thanks!**

**Hope you have a great day: )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! 18 reviews in three days! Wow! Thank you so much for all of you that reviewed…your reviews mean so much and they help motivate me to update quicker. Talking about updating, here's your new chapter, Chapter 5! Brucas finally meets and they have a pretty eventful first day. Only 9 more to go!**

**Also, I had a question for you guys…When do you think I should have Naley meet? Since I do want them to become a couple, I wanted your input on that.**

**For those of you who read my other story, ****That Fateful Night****, I will be updating soon so please be on the lookout!**

**Anyway, hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Love is supposed to start with bells ringing and go downhill from there. But it was the opposite for me. There's an intense __connection__ between us, and as we stayed together, the bells rang louder.__" –_Anonymous

"_To be a star, you must shine your own light, follow your own path, and don't worry about the darkness, for that is when the __stars__ shine brightest__."_ –Anonymous

"_Accept the things to which __fate__ binds you, and __love__ the people with whom __fate__ brings you together, but do so with all your heart.__" –_Marcus Aurelius

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**DAY 1**

Brooke sat at the bar, twirling the olive unconsciously around in her martini.

_What the hell did I just do? Did I just bet that I could make Lucas Scott fall in love with me? Ha! Like that would happen. God, why am I so freaking retarded! Why do I always let my pride cloud my thinking? It's Haley's fault though…if she wasn't so damn stubborn I wouldn't be in this situation…friends suck. I am definitely going to lose and then I have to spend the rest of my life hearing about it…ugh! I mean come on, its Lucas Scott…can you say hottest ba-che-lor? Not to mention the fact that he's a millionaire at age 24…although, he never seems to be dating anyone so maybe he is a bad date? Or a bad kisser? Or OMG! Is he gay?!…I am seriously hopeless. God, please help me!_

She closed her eyes and drowned her martini in a long gulp. This was going to be a long night.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas slowly made his way to the gorgeous brunette, glancing back at his brother who was smirking.

_What the fuck am I doing? I just bet that I could make Brooke Davis fall in love with me! Brooke Davis! Her falling in love is like Barbie becoming smart. Ha! Like that would happen. Am I on crack or something?! This is all Nathan's fault…I mean it's not my problem that he can't seem to get over Ali…I should've just listened to Mom and not interfered…but he was getting on my last nerves! I mean a guy can only tolerate so much…brothers suck. I am definitely going to lose and then I have to listen to it for the rest of my life…I should already be planning my walk of shame to Antarctica. How the heck am I going to make a fashion designer fall in love with me? God, please help me!_

He took in a sharp breath, closed his eyes, and took a seat at the bar. This was going to be a long night.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hearing a rustling nearby, Brooke opened her eyes and fought choking right there and then. Sit two seats to her right was Lucas Scott. The Lucas Scott. _Is this some type of joke?! Are you trying to torture me?_ She took in a deep breath, trying to subside the rush of emotions within herself. _Relax, Davis! Act calm. You made this bet, now you are going to win it. You're Brooke Davis for God's sake! You always get what you want and right now you are going to make Lucas Scott fall head over heels in love with you…first, some more alcohol would help, though._

"Can I have a shot of tequila, please?" she asked the bartender.

"Make that two." The deep, masculine voice made a chill go down her spine. Looking up, she realized that it belonged to no other than Mr. Scott himself. _Game time, Brooke._

"Deciding to hit it hard tonight?" her raspy voice flirtatiously asked.

He smiled. "Maybe." He stuck out his hand. "Lucas Scott."

"Brooke Davis." She shook his hand, throwing aside the sparks she felt as they made contact. "Well, Mr. Scott, what brings you to Casabala?"

"Probably the same reason you're here. I was invited."

_Cocky, _she thought. Before she could retort back, though, the bartender arrived with their drinks.

"Sorry for the wait. Here are your shots."

"Thanks," she said, smiling at the timid girl, before turning back to Lucas. "So, are―"

But he quickly cut her off. "You want to get out of here?"

She raised her eyebrows at his forwardness. No guy had ever been that straightforward with her before. She chuckled inwardly; this was easier than she had thought.

"Hold on a sec…I'll be right back." She gave him a wink and a dimpled smile before making her way to her friends' table.

"Brooke, you're back! Thank God! Please tell me that you are pleading momentary insanity and that you are not going to go through with this insane, retarded, fucked up, absolutely cra―"

But Peyton's rushed rant was cut off momentarily by Brooke herself.

"Actually, I just came to tell you to not wait up for me tonight. I have plans with a certain someone," she motioned over her shoulder to the man waiting for her. "Looks like you are going down, Hales." She cocked her head to the side and gave them a quick smirk before skipping back to the blonde boy by the bar.

The two girls just sat there in disbelief, and in Peyton's case, in wrath, their mouths ajar.

"Did she just say that she's leaving with Lucas?" Haley finally spoke up, astonishment engulfing her words. _How did Brooke ever manage that?!_ Rule Number One: Never Underestimate Your Opponent.

"I guess she did…" Peyton had no clue what the heck was going on in her best friend's head. Was she crazy?! She knew that this was going to turn out badly. _Well…at least I warned her…_ "Another round of shots?"

Haley vigorously nodded her head. Yeah, she was really going to need some.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He saw her sway her hips to the side, making her way back to him after chatting quickly with two girls he didn't recognize. He smiled inside, eyeing her up and down. She may be some fashion ice queen but she sure was attractive. There was no denying that. _Game time, Lucas._

"Back so soon?" Amusement laced in his words.

"Well, it's rude to keep a pretty boy waiting." She grinned back up him as she took his hand, dragging him through the raging crowd. He followed, not questioning a single thing.

Soon, they were making their way outside into the starry New York night.

After moments of silence she finally spoke up, her observation totally contradicting her previous flirty behavior.

"It's pretty, isn't it? The stars…the sky…tonight."

"Yeah, it is." All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I want to show you something."

She followed curiously. _What was he thinking? One minute he's propositioning me to have sex with him and the next he's dragging me somewhere? Crazy boy._ But her questions were soon diminished as they arrived at their destination: a private estate full of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. The place was enchanting as if it had jumped right out of a fairy tale.

"Where are we?" she whispered, taken aback by the gorgeous scenery.

"Lily's Garden. Or at least that's what I call it. I used to come here when I wrote my second book."

"It's…breathtaking, Lucas."

"Thanks. Now come on, the real spectacle is right here." He walked into the middle of the field, stopped when he reached the desired spot then laid down on his back amongst the flowers.

Brooke started laughing. He was seriously crazy. "What are you doing?"

He couldn't help grinning back, staring at the incredulous-looking brunette. "Just get your ass down here, Davis. You will see what I'm talking about." He patted the spot next to him.

"Umm…sorry to burst your bubble but do you see what I'm wearing? I'm going to ruin my dress!"

"Then take it off," he replied smugly.

This definitely took her by surprise. "What?!?!"

It was his turn to burst out laughing. "I was only joking…but if you want to take it off, I'm not complaining."

She stared at his deep blue eyes, excitement dancing inside them. "In your dreams, writer boy." Screw the dress. She could always make more.

Lying beside him, she finally understood his constant pleading. The sight instantly took her breath away. A million stars were scattered across the dark blanket of sky, all twinkling and radiating the night's light. Brooke had never seen a sight like this in all of New York City. She now understood why this place was so special. She glanced to her right, gazing at the blonde boy who bore a brooding expression on his face, his eyes squinted and his forehead crinkled.

"Thanks for showing me this place, Broody."

Her last word definitely brought him out of his thoughts. "Broody?"

She smirked. "Yes, Broody. You had this broody expression on your face, so I thought the nickname fit perfectly."

"Broody, huh? Fine. If I have a nickname, I think it's only fair that you have one, too, Cheery." He smirked right back.

"Cheery?"

"Yeah…you're always cheery and chipper. Plus, I like your dimples." He winked at her, before a smiled appeared on both of their faces.

Both hadn't realized their close proximity until now. Their faces were a few inches apart and the space was getting slowly, slowly, slowly getting smaller….until the lips of each were a mere inch away from each other.

"If I kissed you right now, would you kill me?" he whispered.

"I think I would kill you if you didn't."

He crashed his lips onto hers and instantly the passion began, slow at first then getting faster and faster by the moment. Their hands were traveling everywhere and the dress so worried about earlier was forgotten, as if it were a mere rag. Her tongue begged for entrance which he gladly accepted, them both battling for dominance. He wanted more and more of her, as if she were an addictive drug, his source of life. She had never felt this much fervor in a….well never really. And she sure as hell enjoyed it. They continued their moment of passion, unaware that they were in a middle of a field of flowers until they broke apart suddenly, in need of air.

"That was…" he began, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, it was," she finished.

Both sat there silently in each other's arms for a while, just staring up at the sky and thinking about what just happened. They both didn't even know the other's middle name but already they were feeling a connection of some kind. Their pulses racing, their breathing rapid, and the lust within their souls was great as ever. The moment of peace was shatter, however, by the ringing of Lucas' cell phone. They quickly scampered apart, fixing their now frazzled attire.

"Hello?" he answered. "Yeah…uh huh…oh god no he didn't…it's okay…are you sure you can handle it…uh huh…okay, I'll be there in a sec. Thanks, Frank." He shut his phone and took a moment to just stare out into the horizon.

"Problems in paradise?" she joked.

He chuckled. "More like my brother is drunk and I have to go rescue him before he makes a fool of himself in front for the tabloids."

"Ahh…quite the knight in shining amour I see…"

"Nah, just for pretty girls like you." She blushed slightly and was thankful that it was dark enough so he wouldn't see.

"So, I guess you should head over there…"

"Yeah...I guess I should….you want me to get you a cab?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to sit here for a while. You go on."

They gazed into one another's eyes, the chocolate brown and the sapphire blue colliding, both oblivious to the hidden meaning behind their encounter. Slowly, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"It was great meeting you, Brooke Davis."

"You, too, Luke Scott." Both were mirroring smiles, unable to hide their obvious pleasure.

Giving her hand a quick squeeze, he made his way toward the gate. She turned around and looked around at the sky, enjoying the blissful feeling that had fought its way inside. It was ―

"Brooke!"

She swiftly turned around unsure of why he was back. "Luke, did you―"

But she was cut off as his lips captured hers in a quick, intense, electrifying kiss. He slowly broke apart, revealing a bouquet of pink Asiatic lilies, ones she recognized from the gateway entrance.

"I'll see you later, pretty girl…"

She stood their, stunned, grinning like an idiot with her dimples fully showing, watching him retreat once again. Unbeknownst to her, he was doing the same thing.

_Yeah, definitely not gay and definitely exceeds in the kissing department…Maybe this bet isn't so bad after all…_she thought. She twirled around in the field, flowers in hand and a smile glowing on her face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas walked back towards Casabala, strolling along, unable to break that feeling of happiness within him.

_She was different than I expected…definitely has more to her than meets the eye and definitely not a Barbie wannabe…maybe this bet isn't so bad after all…_he thought.

Maybe those bets happened for a reason.

Maybe they were meant to meet that night.

Maybe it was just fate.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter 5! Next Chapter: Day 2 of Brucas!**

**Please R&R! I love new ideas/suggestions/comments/ etc. And I don't mind if you write some constructive criticism either. Thanks!**

**Hope you have a great day: )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait! I've been pretty busy and I haven't been feeling well the past few days. Thank you, reviewers!! 21 reviews! I am so happy more and more people are getting interested.**

**I would like to give a HUGE thanks to PhotoboothRomance. She really gave me some great pointers in writing and what I should/shouldn't do for this chapter. So thank you! **

**Also, I started a new story: Our Love Is Like A Rose. It is a Brathan since I ended my previous Brathan story, That Fateful Night. So, if you are interested, feel free to read it!**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 6. There is Peyton/Brooke, Brooke/Lucas, and Lucas/Nathan interaction. Enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Society is a masked ball, where every one hides his real character, and reveals it by hiding__." –Ralph Waldo Emerson_

"_The optimist sees the rose and not its thorns; the pessimist stares at the thorns, oblivious to the rose__." –Kahlil Gibran_

"_When a relationship dies do we ever really give up the ghost or are we forever haunted by the spirits of relationships __past__" –Sarah Jessica Parker_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Peyton rushed into Brooke's room, gleeful expression plastered on her face.

"Brooke!! Wake up!! Brooke Penelope Davis, get your fat ass up!!!" she hollered, shaking her best friend repetitively.

Brooke groaned. She had just fallen asleep a mere three hours ago, having had worked on her new collection all night long. Searing pains were shooting through her head.

"Go away, Peyton," she grumbled. "Come back in like six more hours. I'm tired." Brooke didn't like the awfuly cheery Peyton right now. Why couldn't she go back to her broody state?

"Well, you won't be tired after you see what arrived for you!"

Brooke propped her head up, trying to avoid her serious headache. "My new Gucci boots?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. Fuck Gucci boots, this was way juicier! "More like one hundred roses…"

This definitely captured Brooke's attention. "What?!?"

"One hundred perfectly cut red roses and a note, but I didn't read that because I knew someone would bitch," she shot a glare towards the brunette, "so get your fat ass up because I want to know who the heck would spend that much money on you."

"Hey! Many guys would love to spend money on me…" she jumped out of her bed, clad in Victoria's Secret pajamas, and walked towards the door. "Oh, and by the way, I don't have a fat ass!"

Peyton chuckled. "Sure you don't, B."

Upon arriving in the living room, Brooke's breath caught in her throat. It was completely covered with the most magnificent array of red roses. In the center, on the coffee table, laid a small pink envelope. She slowly made her way in that direction, taking in the magnificent smell and astounding scenery.

"Open it already!" Peyton urged.

Brooke snapped her head back. "Hush, fake blonde. That's what I'm doing."

Her slender fingers slowly opened the envelope revealing a short typed message:

_Dear Brooke, _

_I had a fabulous time last night. Sorry I had to cut it short. I would love to see you again sometime, maybe tonight? Call me at (625) 792-6800. See you soon, Pretty Girl._

_Love,_

_Lucas_

_P.S. Hope you like the roses_

Again she was at awe. Lucas Scott had done all this? _P.S. Hope you like the roses_. Definitely a charmer. He sure knew how to play the game. But then again, he always had…she clearly remembered hearing the news…

_Start Flashback- 5 years ago_

_Famous best seller, Lucas Scott, proposed to long time girlfriend, Madison Sullivan, a model for Burberry, Versace, and Dior. When asked how he proposed, Sullivan responded that Scott had "filled a room up with five hundred roses and numerous candles and had sat in the middle, holding a beautiful princess cut diamond ring."_

_End Flashback_

Brooke smirked to herself, remembering how that ended…

_Start Flashback- 3 months after engagement_

_People magazine raves that the once hot engaged couple, Lucas Scott and Madison Sullivan, are no longer together. Scott broke off the engagement for reasons currently unknown. Both parties refrain from exposing why their fairy tale relationship came to an end…_

_End Flashback_

The magazine might've never figured out why they broke up, but Brooke sure did know why. A friend of her mother's, Daphne Hutchinson, who was a close friend of Madison's, had told her that Lucas had broken off the engagement for no reason what so ever. He was merely bored and wanted a new flavor, she had said. From that moment, Brooke had despised Lucas Scott, although she never showed it. It was people like him who ruined people like Haley's lives. Man-whore.

Peyton's urgent calls brought Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" the brunette asked.

"I've been calling you for like ten minutes! Geez, and you think I'm out of it….Who's the note from?"

"Lucas Scott."

Peyton's eyes turned into saucers. "Lucas Scott?! Like the same Lucas Scott you were trying to seduce?!"

"Yup," Brooke said nonchalantly. This was a game and she was going to play it to win. Her past reserves about _him_ had to be put on hold if she was going to play it right.

"Oh my God…did you two sleep together?!"

"No! We just talked…made-out…and then he had to leave early because of his brother."

Peyton snatched the note from her friend's hand and scrutinized it, re-reading the words over and over again.

"He wants to meet you tonight?! Oh my god, he wants to meet you tonight!"

"Yes…wow, Peyt, you really are living up to your fake blondeness…" Brooke deadpanned, making her way over to the kitchen phone.

"What are you doing?" Peyton said as she followed her friend along.

"I'm going to call him."

"You're what?! Brooke, please! Think about this! This isn't a simple thing to do…this is Lucas Scott we're talking about. And you're Brooke Davis! If something goes wrong, both your careers could be on the line."

"Peyt, I know what I'm doing, okay? Today is day two. In eight more days, this whole thing will be over. No strings attached. You act as if I'm going to fall in love with the guy."

The blond woman looked up hesitantly. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Brooke jerked her head around, her voice turning deathly low. "I am never ever going to fall in love with an inconsiderate bastard like Lucas Scott. This is a dumb game. The end. Done deal."

And with that, Brooke seized the card from Peyton's hand, grabbed the phone, and stormed into her room, leaving her baffled friend in the middle of the kitchen.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas sat on a bar stool, reading the newspaper while sipping his coffee, light spilling on him from the surrounding windows.

"Why the fuck is it so bright?!" a pissed off voice cried out.

The blonde man looked up to find his brother standing in front of him with bloodshot eyes and wrinkled clothes, clutching his head.

"Suits you for getting so freakin drunk last night." He went back to reading the sports scores.

Nathan ignored the jibe. "Do you have any Tylenol?"

"Kitchen cabinet."

"Thanks," he grumbled.

Both brothers sat in silence until the brunette, who couldn't stand the eerie awkwardness, broke it.

"I'm sorry."

Lucas stopped drinking and put the newspaper down, obviously surprised. "What?"

"I'm sorry for acting like a total jackass last night and for getting drunk," Nathan admitted while getting himself a cup of coffee too.

"I'm sorry too, little bro. I was pretty harsh last night and I shouldn't have said some of those things."

Nathan took a seat across from Lucas. "So, we good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Good. So, did Duke win?"

Lucas laughed. Basketball had always been their civil ground. No matter what, that sport could bring the two brothers back together even from their worst argument.

"Do they ever loose?"

Nathan started laughing, too, but was cut off by the ringing phone.

"Ugh, damn phone! Does it have to be so loud?!"

Lucas' laugher only grew as he picked up the nearby phone.

"Hello? Scott residence."

"_Hi, may I please speak to Lucas Scott?"_

"This is he."

"_Hey Luke. It's Brooke."_

A smiled formed on his lips. Guess she got the roses.

"Hey Pretty Girl, how are you?"

"_I'm good…and you?"_

"I'm great. Did you get my message?"

"_I did…and those hundred roses of yours. They were absolutely gorgeous, Luke. Thank you."_

"Your welcome. I'm glad you liked them…So, are you free this afternoon?"

He sure did get right to the point. _"Yes, I am. Did you have something specific in mind?"_

"Yes, I do actually, but it's a surprise. Just wear some comfortable clothes and be ready by four."

_He could hear her laughing across the line. "Okay, see you at four."_

Lucas hung up the phone with a smile still on his face. His plan was falling into place so perfectly.

"What's with the goofy look?" Nathan asked. "Who was on the phone?"

"Brooke," he responded nonchalantly.

Nathan spit his coffee out all over the counter and stared up, alarmed.

"What?!?! Brooke _Davis_??"

"Yup."

"What the hell?! Luke, I plead momentary insanity for last night. I wasn't in the right mind when I proposed that bet. You have to be kidding me."

Lucas glanced over at his brother. _Nathan_ must be kidding _him_. "Umm…what? Nate, no offense man, but you can't just take back a bet. She and I are already going on a date tonight. Anyway, it's just a simple bet. You act as if I'm actually going to fall in love with Brooke Davis. Ha!" Lucas chuckled.

Nathan on the other hand wasn't so sure. "Umm…well…you know you could…―" But he was cut off by the now ticked blonde man.

"No, Nathan, I don't know. Listen up, I am never ever going to fall in love with a conceited ice princess like Brooke Davis who wastes her life partying and sleeping with as many random guys as she can. That is a fact! Try to get that in your drunk head!"

With that, Lucas stormed out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, slamming the door on his way. Nathan shook his head, a bit baffled at his brother's explosion.

Lucas laid down on his bed and took a deep breath….Nathan wouldn't ever know what a true bitch _she_ was….but Lucas sure did know…he remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Start Flashback- 5 months ago_

_Lucas had walked into Cheryl's Café, a small café in Manhattan. As he was making his way to the counter, he heard a commotion to his right so he looked over and to his surprise, Brooke Davis was there screaming at a waiter. Seated across from her was an unknown man, probably her date._

"_What the fuck is your problem, bozo?!" she yelled._

"_I promise, ma'am, I have no clue what you're talking about," the high-school boy said._

"_Oh, yeah, you just accidentally look down my shirt. Fuck this!" She stands up and gives the mystery man a kiss on the cheek. "Jacob, I'll call you later."_

_Then, she starts making her way to the door, but stops a second and turns around. To Lucas' horror, she dumps the remains of her caramel macchiato onto the waiter's head. _

"_Asshole," she scorns, before flipping her hair and storming out of the café in her seven hundred dollar Jimmy Choo wedges._

_End Flashback_

Then later that same day…

_Start Flashback_

_Lucas was attending a movie premier with Nathan. He was having a blast, mingling with his many friends and posing for the camera, but then he had caught sight of her as he went to go get a drink. She was sitting on a high stood with five men surrounding her, all laughing at some joke she proposed. She was obviously flirty and a bit tipsy, and Lucas couldn't be anymore disgusted. Just this morning, she had been with some Jacob guy and now she was whoring it up with five more idiots. _

_End Flashback_

Ever since that day, Lucas has built this conception that Brooke Davis was a snobbish bitch. With her over priced clothes and stuck-up attitude, not to mention her many different guys…she reminded him exactly of the one person who he despised most in the world…the name that he hadn't mentioned in over four years.

Nathan must be joking if he thought that he, Lucas Scott, would fall in love with someone like Brooke. This was just a bet. A simple, plain bet. A bet he was going to win. And to win it, he would have to play the game right. Something he intended to do.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter 6! Next: Brucas' date! (Day 2 Continued)**

**Please R&R! I love new ideas/suggestions/comments/ etc. And I don't mind if you write some constructive criticism either. Thanks!**

**Hope you have a great day: )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!! I know what you're thinking….why the heck weren't you updating for the past month? Can I tell you how sorry I am? Because I am so so so sorry!!!! School was becoming soooo hectic, and I have had so many things to do. I had some health problems and family drama, but all that is done now. Luckily, things are starting to cool off a bit, and with break next week, I'll be able to start updating more often. I promise! Also, thank you for all the reviews! They are really motivating and help keep me writing and I really appreciate them. Anyway, here's Chapter 7. There's a lot of cute Brucas and some Peyton/Brooke/Haley interaction. Enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Many people worry so much about managing their careers, but rarely spend half that much energy managing their LIVES. I want to make my life, not just my job, the best it can be. The rest will work itself out." –Reese Witherspoon_

"_...If you can make a girl laugh - you can make her do anything..." –Marilyn Monroe_

"_With __fame__, you know, you can read about yourself, somebody else's ideas about you, but what's important is how you feel about yourself - for survival and living day to day with what comes up.__" –Marilyn Monroe_

"_The hardest situation to stay happy in, I think, is when you're trying to find love, and yourself at the same time. It just doesn't seem to fit well." –Sophia Bush_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Clothes. There were many different kinds of clothes. From t-shirt and jeans to halter tops and mini skirts. There were many different kinds of clothes. As a fashion designer, one is supposed to be the queen of clothes…they are supposed to know the numerous styles, the right colors, the elaborate designs which emphasize certain characteristics. But even though you can make thousands of dresses and shirts and skirts for others, sometimes it's hard to conjure just one outfit for yourself.

"Damn stupid clothes!" Brooke cried as she screamed into a fluffy lavender pillow, throwing yet another top onto the floor. "Peyyyttoon!!! Hallleeyyy!!!"

The two friends rushed into the room, scared that something may be wrong with the brunette, but stopped in their tracks at the sight in front of them.

Clothes were hanging everywhere…from the ceiling, on the lamp, across the floor, on top of the bed…everywhere.

"What in the world is going on in here? Did your closet just throw up or something?" Haley asked, an incredulous look embedded on her face.

Brooke raised her eyes slowly and sent the girl an evil glare.

"No, Har-Lee, I'm just trying oh so desperately to find a nice outfit for this evening. Remember my date with Lucas? The bet you forced me into?" she spat out.

Haley took a slow gulp and raised her hands up as a surrender. Peyton threw a sympathetic look to her right.

"Look, Hales, why don't I help Brooke over here? Why don't you got cook up a snack? I'm kindof craving some food…."

Haley's face clearly brightened. "Yeah! I'll do that…you have fun with…Brooke." Then she hastily exited the room before another venomous comment could be thrown her way.

Peyton turned her attention back to her other friend who was whipping through her array of dresses, scoffing at each and every one of them as if they had cost a mere penny instead of hundreds of dollars.

"Now why is Brooke being a bitch?"

Brooke turned around and glared at her friend before jumping back on the bed. Peyton followed suit, wanting to know what was really going on in the brunette's head.

"I just want to look nice for tonight…"

"And you call this looking nice? Brooke! Half your closet is all over your room!"

"I have a streak of creativeness?" the brunette tried, giving the blonde a weak smile.

Peyton snorted. "Yeah, then I must be Da Vinci or something…what's really going on?"

Brooke stayed quiet for a moment then quietly whispered, "I forgot what casual was."

This obviously took the other by surprise. "What?!"

"He said to look 'casual' and I forgot how casual was…I've been up in this whole glamour world for such a long time. I forgot how it was when you didn't have to care how you looked when you went outside or didn't have to put on a pair of sunglasses when you went to the grocery store or―"

"―you forgot how it was like when we were in high school? When you were young and carefree?"

"Hey! I'm young! I don't have wrinkles, do I??!"

Peyton busted out laughing. "No, B, you don't have wrinkles. Very wrinkle-free with the help of Glenda I may add." Brooke hit her playfully in the shoulder at the mention of the local spa owner. "I think you just need to go out and have fun! Take a short break from work or something and go have fun. You're still young and beautiful and I have no clue why I'm saying this but ever since the morning I've been thinking about you and Lucas. Personally, I think that maybe this could be a good thing….I mean, you're having fun, right?"

Brooke sat there in shock. Did Peyton just…approve? Wow…just that morning she had been trying to persuade Brooke to back out of this bet and now she was actually rooting for her? Definitely weird.

"I guess…omg! Lucas!! He's going to be here soon, and I'm still in my robe!"

"Not to fear, Peyton Sawyer is here!"

"And I actually thought Haley was the cheesy one…" Brooke joked as Peyton punched her in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, Cinderella; let's get you ready for your prince tonight."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas jogged up the apartment building stairs, stopping at a red door with a gold _3_ on it. Ironic, he thought as he looked at the apartment number. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to open the door. Within a second, it swung open revealing a very pretty Brooke. She was wearing faded jeans and a striped pink shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and flats covered her feet. This was as simple as she could've looked but Lucas couldn't help but notice that she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hey," he said softly, giving her the flowers that had been in his hands.

"Hi," she replied as she sniffed the pink roses, a sweet aroma filling up her nose. Looking back up in his eyes, she couldn't help but feel shy, something that was foreign to her. "The flowers are gorgeous, Luke. You really shouldn't have. I mean I already have a hundred roses lying all around my bedroom."

"Gorgeous flowers for a gorgeous lady. Don't argue. You should know that it's rude to never accept flowers," he answered with a wink. "You ready?"

She just chuckled. "Yeah, let me just go put these in a vase. Come on in."

Lucas followed her into the apartment and was surprised with what he saw. He would've thought that it would be extraordinarily decorated with expensive paintings and various forms of art, but the flat was covered in picture frames of Brooke and the two girls he had seen her with earlier. There were bags scattered across the living room and shoes lying awkwardly on the rug. It was a sight of imperfection, and he couldn't help but smile as he gazed around. The apartment looked like someone had actually lived there instead of those which looked like they had just jumped out of a home living magazine.

"Hey," Brooke said as she walked back into the living room, "I apologize beforehand for the mess. I haven't had any time to clean."

"Don't worry about it. I like it," he responded, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "Flowers set?"

"Yup, let's go."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So where exactly are we going?" Brooke asked for the thousandth time as she sat beside Lucas in his expensive sports car.

"It's a surprise. Patience, Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he turned onto a winding road.

"Patience my ass. For your information, I'm not a big fan of surprises and you're not even giving me a hint! We've been in this car for like an hour, and all I know is that we aren't going anywhere fancy…we aren't going anywhere fancy are we?"

He broke out laughing. "No, it's not fancy. Just wait and stop pouting. You're acting more like a Broody than a Cheery."

"Yeah, and you're more like a Dorky than a Broody," Brooke joked back.

This just earned her another laugh from the blonde. "A Dorky?"

"It was the first thing that came to my mind!" She, too, started giggling. It was true. Laughter was contagious.

Suddenly, the car stopped and Brooke raised her head to look around. All she saw was miles and miles of glowing sand and the bluest of waters. The beach.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"I know, right?" Lucas said as he opened her car door. "Come on, you haven't seen anything yet."

Hand in hand, he led her down the beach to a small tent.

"Luke…." She said slowly but he just hushed her with a wave of his hand.

Walking inside, she was met with a magical paradise. There was a table set for two with entrees she assumed were very expensive. There was a smaller table with two flute glasses and a bucket of ice cold champagne. All around them were candles of different heights giving off a romantic sensation. Once again, she was blown away and speechless.

"You always have something up your sleeve, don't you, Scott?" Brooke finally asked, a huge dimpled smile playing on her lips.

"I'll take it you like the accommodations?" He teased with a smile.

"More like love it. How did you pull all this off?"

"Let's just say I have my resources. Now, let's eat before the food gets cold. I hope you like shrimp?"

"My favorite actually."

For the next hour, both chatted away, sipping champagne and eating delightfully. They would take turns telling jokes or old stories while the other threw his head back and laughed with such pleasure. It was like an old scene out of a movie…the charming young man and the beautiful young lady on the perfect date…eating, talking, smiling…looking at the couple, one could say that it was meant to be.

"Oh God….you seriously slapped your teacher in the face?" Lucas asked as he doubled over with hilarity.

"He was hitting on me! It wasn't like I would sleep with the guy!" Brooke exclaimed defensively.

"Well, you always could've…" Lucas wiggled his eyebrows at her jokingly.

"Eww!!" She said as she hit him in the shoulder. "Get your head out of the gutter, Scott."

Both sat back in their seats enjoying the comfortable silence. The brunette was the first to break the quiet.

"Let's go for a swim."

Lucas looked at her like she had just lost her mind. "What?"

"Let's go for a swim! We're at the beach and it's like illegal to not go into the ocean."

"If you don't realize, Cheery, we don't exactly have suits."

"And why should that stop us?" She asked, a sly smile forming on her face. Before he could protest, she started stripping off her clothes until she was in her black lace panties and bra. "You coming, Broody?"

That would definitely get a boy going. Lucas followed suit until he, too, was in his boxers and ran after her into the dark blue waters.

"Shit! It's cold," he yelped as Brooke splashed him.

"Awe, don't be such a bab―" But before she could finish he had grabbed her around her waist and turned her around so that she was facing him, the air suddenly being filled with the brunette's high pitched squeals.

"I'm a baby, huh?" He murmured as his lips inched closer to hers.

"Uh, huh."

Suddenly, her lips crashed onto his, her hands getting tangled in his messy blonde hair as his tightened around her back, bringing her closer to him. She started biting on his lower lip, playfully teasing him as he moaned loudly before beginning to place butterfly kisses down her neck. Her lips instantly made their way back to his, but before their kisses could get any more intimate the sound of Fergie's "Glamorous" filled their ears.

"Ugh, that's my phone…" Brooke said as she broke away for air.

"Do you need to get it?" Lucas mumbled, continuing to kiss her where possible. _What was up with damn phones interrupting them while they were making out?_

"Mhhmhh, it might be important."

He grudgingly allowed her to extract herself from his embrace, watching her skip to her blaring phone.

"Its work," Brooke said hesitantly after she hung up. "I'm really really sorry, Lucas, but I have to go. There's an emergency and―"

"―it's okay. Come on, let me drop you off," he offered with a smile. He couldn't hold it against her that work was calling. He remembered numerous times when he had bailed on previous dates because there was a problem with his publisher or with a book.

She couldn't help but kiss him on the lips. "Thank you…I mean for understanding. Most guys would get mad."

"Well, I'm not most guys, am I?" he asked as his eyes bore into hers. She had to look away, not being able to handle the intensity of his gaze.

"Let's go, Pretty Girl. We have a long trip before we reach _Clothes over Bros_." Lucas placed a brief kiss on her forehead and then the two headed towards his car, hand in hand.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later that night, Brooke laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling not being able to sleep. _Well, I'm not most guys, am I?_ His words echoed throughout her head. _What had he meant when he said that? I mean, he has a history of being a jerk when it came to dating but today and yesterday…it just doesn't seem like that guy at the beach is that same guy who would break off an engagement just because he was bored. Maybe it wasn't true…maybe he was different from most guys…_Brooke's thoughts clouded her head as drowsiness overtook her, placing her in a peaceful sleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas walked into his bedroom and threw his things onto his bed, obviously exhausted from that day's events. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of Brooke at the beach…she had looked so cute pouting with her wet hair tangled up in that messy ponytail…He shook his head, trying to clear all thoughts of the beautiful brunette. He walked up to his computer desk about to turn of the mini lamp when something stopped him. His computer. For some reason, he felt drawn to it…like it was telling him to sit down and start typing. So he did just that. And surprising, words starting coming to him out of nowhere…letter after letter, word after word, Lucas Scott began breaking those walls which had halted him from living his dream. With a smile on his face and his mind on a certain girl, his fingers moved swiftly around the keyboard filling up page after page after page…killing the night away.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter 7! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Next: Day 3 (Brooke has problems at work and more Brucas!)**

**Please R&R! I love new ideas/suggestions/comments/ etc. And I don't mind if you write some constructive criticism either. Thanks!**

**Hope you have a great day: )**


End file.
